Belle and Kirin- you need me, but I don't need you
by Jabi07
Summary: Almost a year as a couple and they finally are ready to settle down together but can they really move on from their pasts?


Belle & Kirin- You Need Me, but I don't need you

Part one

Belle was feeling confident. She knew she could make things work well with Kirin who she had been seeing for nearly a year, she places the small pretty ring onto her finger smiling happily to herself. Kirin and belle had become inseparable both enjoying working and being together as a couple which seems to strengthen the relationship, Belle was on her way to see her parents as ever since she had moved out of her family home she always like to drop by every so often knowing how much they missed her,

"Morning Mum, Dad how's things been?" Belle asks intrigued as she sits herself onto the sofa,

"Not to bad love. What about you? You keeping well?" Her mum asks fretting,

"Yes. In fact I've never been happier! I came to tell you that I'm engaged!" Belle says lifting her hand to show a startled Zak and Lisa,

"What? Kirin proposed to you?"

"Yeah that's what usually happens!" Belle says dryly sensing their disapproval in Kirin and of the engagement,

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?!"

"Of course love. Uh you sure that you want to marry him?"

"Dad this is the first time since Gemma died that I feel completely normal...Kirin gets me better than anyone so please be happy for me?" They both sigh before saying how happy they were for her. Belle enters the factory to see Kirin alone in the office,

"Where's the others?" She asks entering the room making Kirin smile warmly over at her,

"Business meetings. You told your folks then fiancé?"

"I did. They are just glad to see me happy after the whole Gemma business. How bout you told your dad?" Kirin nods grinning widely as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer,

"He was just so happy I found someone my own age!"

"Yes. Well hopefully I'm more than just someone!" Kirin lightly brushes his lips onto hers making her smile,

"You know you are more babe. I really am in love with you belle dingle!" Belle kisses him before they both happily got on with their work.

Belle was making her way to meet a client interested in their drinks when Cain marches over to her glaring,

"What's this I hear about you being engaged?! Belle what are you thinking?!"

"Oh nice to see you too Cain! I'm thinking that I'm in love and that I'm really happy but it's none of your business!"

"I'm your brother belle I want you to not make any mistakes. Your still a kid belle "

"No I'm not! Cain I love you but you need to except I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a business woman and I'm in a serious relationship!" Belle storms off to catch her bus hoping she doesn't end up being late. Belle goes back to the house smiling as she sees Kirin cooking,

"I have really trained you well!" She jokes making Kirin smile up at her as he walks over to her and kisses her,

"Madam for a glass of wine?"

"Oh sounds good! What's with the fancy food?"

"Well I wanted to do something nice. To show you that I can be a good husband" belle frowns sensing the doubt in her fiancés face,

"Kirin you know that I have no doubts about your ability to be a good husband?!" Kirin nods his head sighing,

"It is me Belle. See I am immature and selfish...it cost me to lose Vanessa"

"Kirin you can't blame yourself for Vanessa cheating! She ruined everything not you besides you are honestly the most caring, funny and honest boyfriend I've had and that is why I love you Kirin" Kirin smiles pulling her into his arms as they kiss passionately,

"Why don't you change and put your feet up whilst I get your wine?"

"Sounds good. You know I could get use to this!" Belle says before heading upstairs to change into something more comfy whilst Kirin continued cooking their dinner. Belle and Kirin sat in a comfortable silence as they eat the dinner when there's a knock on the door,

"I'll get it babe." Kirin says standing up and walking over to the door,

"Vanessa? Everything alright?" Vanessa shock her head tears streaming down her face,

"Is it true Kirin? Are you really engaged?!" She says sounding hurt as hearing this belle comes over and joins Kirin at the door,

"Vanessa listen we were going to tell you..."

"Congratulations. You both are great together!" Vanessa says wiping tears from her cheeks as Kirin and belle share a guilty look over at each other,

"Would you like to come in?" Belle asks making Vanessa shake her head,

"No I don't want to interrupt. Belle never take advantage of him because he is a really great guy!"

"Belle never has Vanessa. Look not being funny but shouldn't you be seeing Adam about hormonal pregnant lady issues?!" Kirin says slightly irritated that she felt the need to advice belle on being with him when she let him down more than anyone ever would especially not his belle! Vanessa sensing she had said too much made her excuses and left them to the rest of their evening.

"She is still in love with you" belle blurts out as they are half way through their dessert making Kirin frown over at belle,

"Why bring this up belle?"

"Because I need to know that your not...settling with me?!" Kirin moves closer placing his hand into hers,

"Belle I know it must be difficult having my ex around us but I don't love her anymore. I care for her and that won't change but I'm in love with you belle dingle!" Belle smiles wrapping her arms around his neck,

"That's what I needed to hear. I love you too Kirin! So shall we continue with our night in?!" Kirin grins before picking her up into his arms making her laugh happily as they head upstairs. They both lay out of breath in each other's arms both smiling contently,

"You ok Belle?"

"Yeah why you ask?"

"Just checking. I know that my past keeps coming back to haunt us but..."

"Hey shh you I thought we sorted that. Besides we all have a past Kirin so let's just enjoy the moment"

"Yes boss!" Kirin kisses belle gently as she pulls him closer into her as the kiss deepens. They both fell asleep happy in each other's arms to be woken by Kirin's alarm clock making them groan slightly,

"Eurgh! Who ever did event those things suck!" Belle says half asleep as Kirin smirk turning it off and starting to kiss Belles neck,

"What you doing?"

"Wakey wakey! Time for us to get to work my little sleeping beauty!" Belle groans again making Kirin laugh as she opens her eyes,

"When did you get to be so cheery at half seven in the morning?!"

"Since waking up with you babe. Normally your up and about by now babe come on big day today!" Belle sits up and glares over at Kirin,

"You really are annoying you know that right?"

"Yep known for years!" Belle gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom whilst Kirin gets himself dressed. Belle and Kirin walk arm in arm through the village on their way to work when they see Cain heading towards them looking more calm than yesterday,

"What now Cain?"

"Don't be like that belle I have actually come to say sorry"

"Sorry? Cain you actually mean that?!"

"Alright don't make a fuss. He has to prove he's good enough for you!"

"He already is Cain. Look my relationship is nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter. Come on Kirin lets go!" They continue on their way to work both focused on their meetings and clients needing to prove to their families they could do this!


End file.
